Moments
by F.r.i.e.n.d.s. A.d.d.i.c.t.96
Summary: Some moments in Castle and Beckett's life after getting married and having their daughter Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. I am discontinuing my Castle fanfic: #1 on my List. They already did the proposal and her reaction so I don't see why I would finish it. Also I will be updating Murders, Weekends, and skiing soon and I do have another idea for a Castle one I want your opinion on: Kind of a fan fiction leading up to their wedding like her trying on dresses and stuff. All rights go to the producers of ABC and the producers of ABC's Castle. Oh and Rodgers and Alexander are Ryan and Expositio in his novels.

Castle was working on his latest manuscript in the living room of the loft while Beckett was working late at the Precinct again. Since she had to stay late again, Castle had opted to stay home to work on his new novel and watch Olivia so that Beckett could focus on the latest case. With his fingers poised over the keyboard of his laptop, he pondered his next sentence and then resumed typing.

_Jameson Rook had chosen to spend the evening at the loft while Detective Heat was called into a case at the 12__th__ Precinct. Jameson had another couple chapters that he needed to finish and someone needed to watch their daughter Olivia and he didn't mind. He knew how much the gang at the Precinct needed Detective Heat. It was especially crucial that Heat be at the Precinct after being fired from her current position as a federal agent in D.C. She was still trying to prove herself back to the others especially Rodgers and Alexander whom which were still pretty mad about t Detective heat ditching them for the position in D.C. _

Suddenly a small pajama clad figure rubbing her eyes came down the hall. It was Olivia, with one hand on blanket which she dragged behind her as she used the free hand to rub her little brown eyes. She was so cute in her pink footie pajamas. Of course there was the fact of Not to mention how much she looked like Kate. She had her stunning curly brown hair that went down to her shoulders and those brown eyes that sparkled when you looked in them, making it hard to say no to them. Then there was her smile and that laugh…that she had gotten from Beckett. Her childlike innocence and curiosity she had gotten from Castle. Olivia was the perfect mix of him and Kate combined.

Saving what he had written so far, Castle paused typing on his laptop and looked up into the eyes of his daughter.

"Olivia what are you doing up this late?"

"Daddy where is mommy?"

"Mommy is at work fighting the bad guys."

"Oh yeah that's right. So Mommy is kind of like a superhero right Daddy because she fights all those bad guys to protect people?

"Yes Olivia mommy is just like a superhero. Hey why don't I tell you a story and maybe it will help you fall asleep."

"Okay sure Daddy."  
"What will it be?"

"I want to hear the one about how you met mommy."

"You really like that one?"

"Yeah it's my favorite one."

"Yeah it's my favorite too. Anyways once upon a time your dad was and still is a very successful and ruggedly handsome bestselling author-"

2 hours Later

Beckett finally arrives at the loft and walks into the loft after a long night at the 12th Precinct. She kicks off her shoes and proceeds to the fridge for a well-deserved drink when she notices Castle asleep with Olivia in his arms on the couch with his laptop still sitting open on his lap. Beckett takes a picture with her phone as a reminder to herself to show it to Rick later. Not wanting to wake them, Beckett quietly proceeds to her and Rick's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! So I am updating Moments. So I hope you enjoy/read/review/subscribe and make sure to check out my other Castle/Etc. Fan fictions if you haven't already. Thank you!

Castle woke up to his favorite smell in the whole world: Pancakes. That delightful smell could only mean one of two things. Beckett must be making him breakfast or Martha had sneaked in the middle of the night and was suddenly able to cook. Now that Castle thought about it though, the first option seemed highly more likely. He remembered the one time Martha had made pancakes and how they had turned out. Plus she didn't exactly have the best track record with cooking. Just the thought of his mother cooking made him gag.

Or perhaps he was awake because Olivia was way too hyper for a little kid at 8:30 in the morning and wouldn't stop jumping on Castle's stomach.

"Daddy wake up already! Mommy made pancakes! You love pancakes."  
"Yes but I also love sleep Angel."

"Sleeping? But Daddy mommy said you can sleep when you're dead. Isn't that right Mommy?" Olivia said looking over at Beckett. Castle gave her a questioning look.

"I said nothing of the sort. I have no idea where she gets these ideas from."

"Yes you do mommy. You said they came from Daddy because of his crazy yet cute wild theories."

"Oh so now you find my theories cute?"

"Try to not get a big head over it Castle. Besides don't look so surprised."

Castle finally gets up off the couch and walks over to Beckett as well as Olivia at the kitchen island. Kate was so adorable with Olivia. She kept wiping off syrup from Olivia's pajamas and scrubbing Olivia's face with a washcloth with a goofy look on her face. Being a mom looked great on her, not like that was any surprise to him. She had been like this ever since Olivia had been born. He could still remember the looks on both their faces when they had been handed Olivia

"Hey you know Kate I could just give Olivia a bath and you could head over to the Precinct."

"No Daddy you can't. I still have to tell Mommy about the story you told me last night about how you two first met."

Olivia couldn't tell Beckett the story. Then she would know how he made himself out to be this cool gentleman type that she fell for at first sight at one of his book signings and how she had fallen in love with him first. He had to keep Olivia from telling Beckett. 

A/N: I apologize its short but I will update again soon and I am tired.


End file.
